Inuyasha my ending
by Colombiana of your dreams
Summary: like the title says


She was now a sad pale reflection of the woman she used to be it had be three years since the well closed up and now she was headed to her new home for the next four years. College a place for grand experiences, and new changes. For Kagome however it was just another place to hide her sorrow. The day that she found out she could never go through the well again was the saddest day of her life. Soon after her mother made her get out of the house and finish her education. Once she completed high school she wanted to forget her problems and leave the house, she wanted nothing more than to forget the sad memories of her friends and her beloved Inuyasha, Inuyasha. The name and the memory brought pain to her heart and tears to her eyes. Pushing the memory to the back of her mind and wiping the tears away she finish packing her last trunk, tuned off the lights and went to sleep for what might be the last time in her old room in her mother's house.

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo the sun shone brightly and the birds sang as it welcomed the new morning. "Kagome wake up dear, we have to leave for the train station in two hours." Called Kagomes mom from down stairs. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she let out a tired sigh. "Ok mom I'm up" kagome got dressed and had another quick look around her room to make sure she had not forgotten anything. Kagome walked down the stairs and took one last look at her home. In a way she was really happy to be leaving, but on the other hand she was sad to leave. Without even realizing it she had made her way out to the back yard and towards the well."Inuyasha" she wisped to herself, tears ran down her face and for the first time in three years she broke down. Slamming her fist on the edge of the well fell to her knees and had herself a good cry. The type of cry she allowed herself to have when her father died. "Kagome! Were leaving now." Called Sota from the front yard. "Coming!" she called back colleting herself she fixed her clothes and whispered "I love you all" just before she closed the well door living the shrine for what could be forever.

A loud sharp wisel priced the air when the Higurashi family got to the station. Kagome's luggage was all ready on the train as the clock stroke 11 o'clock. "I guess it's time to go" said Kagome to her family. "Please keep in touch, and stay safe." Said Kagomes mom as tears came to her eyes. "I will mom". She said. I'm going to miss you sis." Said Sota. Giving each one a hug and rejecting some weird luck charms from her grandfather, Kagome got on the train that would take here to her new home and school. Kagome was a nervous recks when she entered her dorm room. She had just met her new roommate Catalina, an exchange student from America. Kagome finally got settled and decided to explore her new school. She grabbed her coat because it was a rather chilly fall day and walked out her door. When she step out of the building a nice cool breeze greeted her, taking a deep breath she started twords the book store. When Kagome walked in she had not noticed the rather handsome young man at the register. The young man was a tall figger with deep blue eyes and sleek black hair tied into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. As soon as he saw Kagome walked in his heart leapt with joy it was her. Kagome walked to the register with a large stack of books, notebooks, pencils, and paper. "Hello" the cashier said with a smile. Hello replied Kagome. She gasped "Miroku-sama!" "Sorry?" said the cashier. "Oh I'm sorry you look like someone I knew" she said with a sad face. "That's quite alright miss, no harm done" said the cashier with a polite smile. Kagome nodded in thanks as she paid, got her books and left the store even sadder then before at the memory of her lost friend. The cashier quickly snuck into the back of the store in a room that read employees only and got out his cell phone and hit #2 on his speed dial. "Hey Sango, it's me I found her".

The following week Kagome started her first day of classes. She got up and dressed in a rather cute pink long sleeve top, dark jeans, and white and pink pumas, got her books and went to ENC1101(ENGLISH 1). When she got to class she was the first one there she preferred it that way she got the syllabus off the teachers desk and began to read it. Soon the rest of the students started to come in a few at a time. Kagome was lost in her own world until her concentration was broken by a sweet voice. "Excuse me do you mind if I sit here?" Kagome looked up and could barley hold in the tears that weld in her eyes "Sango-Chan!" The girl took Kagome her hands and gently wiped the tears away from her face and said "its so great to see you Kagome- Chan we all missed you so much."

Kagome could hardly believe it. It was her. Her dear friend Sango, truly her in the flesh, she was not dreaming it was her. "Oh my god Sango-Chan it is you. I'm not dreaming?" asked Kagome whipping more tears "yes Kagome- Chan its me and no you are not dreaming." She said. "But, but how?" "How are you here." She asked "Kagome class is about to start after class we'll meet up with Miroku and we'll explain everything." She said in a cool tone. "BUT!" Kagome protested but was silenced when the professor walked into the room and hushed the class. The class seem to drag on forever, Kagome just wanted to grab Sango by the arm and drag her to the book store to collect Miroku so they could tell her everything, but she knew not to because the professor looked like a mean old thing. As soon as the professor dismissed the class Kagome grabbed her books and nearly pooled Sango's arm out of her socket as she dragged her to the book store to collect Miroku. Miroku greeted the girls with his classic sexy smile, and open arms waiting to hug Kagome. "Miroku-Sama!" she yelled as she ran into her friends arms. "Its so good to see you Kagome san". He said. "Ok now will you please tell me how you are here?" She asked even more excited than this morning. "Ok" said Sango but first lets go somewhere privet to talk ok" said Sango as she took hold of Miroku's hand. Kagome smiled.

They walked to the other side of the campus and sat in the court yard of the school near the fountain. "Ok Kagome-sama here's what happened, once you were sucked down the well the Shikon no tama came to us in a bright pink light and told us not to fret that all of us will betogether again. That we would all be reborn in this time with all our memories of the previous life, so that we could find each other again". Said Miroku. Kagome was in shock she could not believe what she was hearing. "So how did you find each other?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed well "Miroku and I have been together since high school. We've been together ever since." She said "That is so sweet" Kagome said taking both her friends hands in hers. "So what about the others" asked Kagome "Well we also found Sesshomaru and Rin. She was reborn a lot earlier then us and they are now married. Rin is a kindergarten teacher and Sesshomaru is a famous lawyer in Tokyo. Said Miroku. "Kohaku is studying graphic arts here too. Koga and Ayame own a pizza place on campus". Miroku kept on explaining. "Wow" said Kagome at the thought of Koga in an apron making pizza. Kagome smiled "And what about Shippo-chan?" she asked. "He's one of Rin's best little students" Sango said. "And Inuyasha?" she asked but before her friends could tell her about her dear Inuyasha, the were interrupted by a deep and sexy voice. "Hey Miroku I got your text message, what's this surprise?" Kagome quickly turned so hard in her seat that she knocked the chair over. "INUYASHA!?" Kagome gasped Inuyasha gasped dropped his cell to the floor. There he was her Inuyasha true he was I his human form but it was still him her Inuyasha. He ran up to her cupped his hand to her face and gently kissed her. They broke the kiss for air "kech about time you showed up" Inuyasha said. "Sorry I took so long I proems ill never leave you again." Said Kagome. They both turned to find both Miroku and Sango with happy tears in their eyes. They were all together again and this time nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
